


Too much, too much, too much,

by absofuckinlutely



Series: Malec meet-cutes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a panic Attack, Alec is a mess, Alternate Universe - Human, Claustrophobia, Cute, Elevator, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Neighbors, No Angst, That's why I choose for teen and up, Trapped In Elevator, no, so that might be triggering, surprising?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofuckinlutely/pseuds/absofuckinlutely
Summary: Alec has been crushing on his upstairs neighbor for an embarrassingly amount of time from afar. Said neighbor had tried to talk to Alec, but unfortunately, none of his tries succeeded. It was blessing from heaven, the neighbor decided, that when he finally was alone with tall, dark and handsome in an elevator, it decided to break down





	Too much, too much, too much,

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I love the fact that you're actually planning on reading this. Surprisingly, Alec isn't a teacher in this fic. But they are in the other meet-cutes, so be sure to check those out, too! 
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
> I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately. I only own the plot and the prompt.

He was not entirely sure which sin he had made tho receive this kind of sentence for it.

He wasn’t a saint, but had he really done something that bad?

Maybe it was because God really enjoyed seeing him being an absolute gay mess. Well, okay, that probably wasn’t it. Nobody amused themselves by watching him fumble over words and being a beetroot around cute men, especially the upstairs neighbor.

Oh the upstairs neighbor.

He was absolutely every reason of all of his problems.

Okay he might be exaggerating, but that man. Was it really allowed to be that good looking? Because if Alec had anything to say about it his answer would be no. It certainly would be a no. An absolutely thick fat no. A no sculptures like a Greek god, just like his neighbor.

Was he really going to walk down _that_ path, again?

He felt his cheeks heat up and looked towards the right side of the elevator, the exact opposite side where said neighbor stood.

He kind of felt like a real drama queen right now. But there was a reason behind that, which could be explained in just two words;

Gay mess.

It was just a short elevator ride with his just plain hot neighbor, who was definitely not straight but did have a girlfriend. 

Alec might be a gay mess, but if a man left him this helpless, then he would at least try to ask him out. Not that that happened before, but let him dream.

And he wanted to ask the neighbor out, who’s name was Magnus by the way, but then he met the cute, thin, perfect curved, dark skinned woman who was just absolutely beautiful.

So, please, God, if you’re listening, what did he do to deserve this?

The tension in the elevator was unbearable. It was absolutely horrible. But was Alec going to make small talk? Nope, absolutely not. Why not you ask? 

Because, well, one; Alec would never stop talking. And the most important reason of all, two; he would just fall deeper.

He and Magnus had actually talked a few times. The first one was probably the most gayest Alec has ever been.

_‘Izzy, could you please help me instead of just lounging against the wall?’ He asked irritated. He dropped the box that contained some none-breakable stuff._

_He glared at his sister while he connected his hands behind his back. He stood up straight, just like his father had thought him._

_But when he looked around, Izzy was nowhere to be found. He cursed underneath his breath. He knew that Izzy didn’t want to help from the beginning and he had kind of forced her, so this was to be expected._

_Isabelle, his little sister, had probably just ran off to one of her new flings. No, he was not slut shaming her. His sister could do anything she wanted with her body, that didn’t stop Alec from hating those flings, though. The last one was called Meliorn, he thought, but wasn’t sure. Ah why does he even care?_

_He bends down again to pick up the box when he hears voices coming down the hallway, what wasn’t really that surprising. He was moving into a apartment complex. There were other people living here and, hopefully, also people who talked. What was surprising though, was that one of the voices was from his sister._

_He let out a relieved breath. Thank the angel that she hasn’t left Alec all alone to take, what felt like a 1000 boxes, upstairs._

_He rounded the corner and came face to back with his sister. She was laughing now, probably something the literal god said before her. Oh my oh my._

_He stepped a step aside so he had a fully view of the ma- and why were his knees so weak all of the sudden? Was it hot in there or was it just him?_

_The man was.. well were they actually words in the English dictionary to describe how beautiful this man just was? He was just going to try with his own vocabulary, which felt like it was just failing him at the moment._

_He didn’t know where to begin. It was all so much.. beauty. From the tips of dark brown hair with magenta streaks in it to the black shiny shoes, with glitter? His face was an absolute painting. Van Gogh could never._

_Smooth, dark colored skin that really reminded Alec of caramel. Would he taste that sweet? He really wouldn’t mind to test that hypothesis._

_He had Asian features and a face so pretty that it wasn’t even worth describing with words. He was tall, but just a few inches shorter than Alec. Perfect for cuddling._

_The man’s clothes were just straight up sinful. Leather pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination with a burgundy red blouse where so many buttons were not undone that he could’ve just let it open. Silver necklaces covered the skin around his neck, but his chest was fully on display._

_Oh help._

_He was just sex-on-legs. Alec didn’t knew he had a type, but apparently, he did._

_He faintly knew he was blushing like a maniac and just gaping at the man like a fish, but how could he not?_

_Izzy’s chuckle snapped him out of his daze._

_‘Big brother, this is Magnus, your upstairs neighbor. Magnus, this is Alexander.’ Alec cringed at the name. ‘U-Uh Alec actually,’ he stuttered out._

_It’s definitely a way to make at least an impression._

_But just when Alec thought that the man would shrug and continue talking to his far more beautiful, and more important, confident sister, he gave Alec a breathtaking smile. It was warm, confident and Alec was so turned on._

_If his heart beat wasn’t already going 3000 miles per hour, if his knees weren’t already weak and if his face wasn’t already as red as it could be, it would be now. He was for a second scared that he would faint.._

_But he whimpered._

_Fainting didn’t sound too bad right now. Maybe if he asked nicely the ground would open up right underneath him and swallow him whole._

_And if Magnus couldn’t even be more perfect, he had to open his mouth, completely ignoring the embarrassing whimpering Alec just did._

_‘Alexander,’ he purred, trying the name on his tongue. ‘What a lovely name, darling. But I was just telling Isabelle here that I.’ he eyed Alec up and down. ‘unfortunately have to go. I do hope so that this isn’t our last conversation?’_

_Was this flirting? Could this be seen as flirting?_

_‘I uh yeah I uh uh of— yeah of course me uh too yeah I hope so.’ He looked at his shoes, which were definitely more interesting right now._

_‘Goodbye Isabelle, lovely meeting you. Alexander.’_

_And Alec made the mistake to look up when Magnus rounded the corner.._

_He fainted with the last sight; Magnus’s ass._

That was probably the most embarrassing thing Alec had ever done in his entire life. This.. phase of being a gay mess had ended around his 17 years of life, but enter Magnus Bane and he just felt like a teenager again.

And with a loud noise the elevator stopped working. Wait what. Elevators weren’t supposed to stop with a loud noise. No, they should make a gently, friendly sound and then stop and the doors would slide open.

But the doors didn’t slide open.

‘Well,’ oh boy, he spoke. Shivers ran down Alec’s spine. ‘It looks like we’re trapped.’ Alec’s breathing became irregular. Shit shit shit shit.

He looked around, ignoring Magnus’s presence for the first time.. in, well, forever. He leaned heavenly against a wall, his breathing not becoming any better. 

‘Uh yeah, please come fast, I have the feeling my company isn’t great with small places.’ He heard Magnus say faintly, but to who? 

Usually he took the stairs. Wait scrap that, he always took the stairs. He had discovered long ago that he didn’t do well in trapped small places. Once in a while he could handle a short elevator trip, especially when he was accompanied by the greatest distractor ever. But the fact that there was no way out of here, was a bigger distracter than Magnus Bane himself.

This day could only get downhill from here.

‘Alexander.’ He had already had seated himself on the elevator floor. His knees were tightly pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He had buried his head in the little space between his knees and chest. 

‘Alexander, look at me.’ Magnus sounded calm. Magnus sounded peaceful. Magnus sounded relax. Alec did not. ‘I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t,’ he rushed out. If he looked up, he would see the walls closing in, but never touching him. Always sneaking up, but never daring to crush him. It was intimidating and terrifying.

He felt how Magnus sat in front of him, but never touched him. The warm radiated off of him and that only caused Alec to shiver even more. 

‘Alexander, I need you to look at me.’ He could not even blush, his body focusing on the panic attack. He faintly felt the tears run down his cheeks, but to be honest, that wasn’t his main issue now.

Nor was the hot man in front of him

Nor was the fact that he was embarrassing himself, again.

It was the fact that he could feel the walls closing in, that it made that his main issue. He could feel the air woosh around him and the presence of the walls coming closer and closer until he would be crushed.

‘Alexander!’ Magnus didn’t dare to touch him. What if something went wrong? But this didn’t help either, now did it? 

Alec felt someone grab his hand and place it on a warm, soft and.. beating surface? He dared to look up. His eyes were red and his cheeks stained, he looked like trash. 

‘Close your eyes.’ Alec could only oblige. ‘Now feel my heartbeat.’ Oh.. oh! His hand was on the man’s chest. Okay breaths, Alec, this is no time for being an absolute gay mess.

‘Take a deep breath, follow me.’ And he did. He took a deep breath, on the same rhythm like Magnus’s. ‘Hold it.’ His voice sounded strained. ‘And breath out.’ They repeated it a few times, but when Magnus carefully placed Alec’s hand back on his knee, and Alec opened his eyes, it began again.

Because the moment he didn’t he didn’t feel Magnus’s chest on his hand, he felt the walls closing in. And not only was he aware of those damn iron walls, but suddenly also on the incredible hot man in front of him.

His heart was beating multiple miles per hour. His breath became irregular again. He heard the hitch in the man’s breath and the clear panic in his eyes.

‘Shhh it’s okay yeah jus-‘ Magnus tried to grab Alec’s again, but Alec wouldn’t let him. 

And then with a noise that reminded Alec faintly of thunder, the lights fell out.

They were going to _die._

A green light chipped on. Which was awful. It did no good for someone’s appearance. But Magnus just looked more beautiful.

‘Alec it’s going to be okay.’ He tried, but failed. A loud sob left Alec’s mouth. He couldn’t focus. He needed to focus on something. Everything was happening all at once. He couldn’t taste, he couldn’t see and he couldn’t smell. It was too much. It was all too much. 

He didn’t know he was murmuring “too much too much too much” the entire time until Magnus placed his hands on his cheeks. ‘Look at me Alexander. Just me. Just us.’ And Alec looked. 

And then he felt.

Two plump lips move against his own. 

And above all nature wonders, his heartbeat actually slowed down. His breath twinned itself with Magnus’s, who was literally breathing in his mouth. Magnus who was moving his lips against his.

The walls stopped moving and he didn’t even notice the green lights anymore. All he could feel was Magnus. Magnus’s hands on his cheek. Magnus’s lips on his, his nose bumping clumsy against Alec’s a few times. It had taken his mind completely off of everything that was happening.

The only thing that stopped them from kissing was the lost of breath both had. 

‘I-I.. how did you know?’ He asked quite breathless, but in a good way, hopefully. ‘I didn’t. I just really wanted to kiss you and, I don’t know, maybe it helped.’ Alec let out a long and relaxed breath. His shoulders dropping the tension. He stretched his long legs so Magnus was sitting between them crossed legged. 

‘It did. It did help,’ he whispered, but it was loud enough to be heard. Suddenly Alec’s mind caught up. ‘Wanted to kiss me?’ He immediately sat straight up against the wall. The man had a girlfriend for Christ’s sake. 

‘Uh yeah? Of course I want to kiss you. You’re absolutely beautiful, adorable, sweet, fu-‘

‘You have a girlfriend.’ 

This time Magnus looked confused. ‘No, I don’t.’ He spoke slow, trying to get Alec to understand that he was indeed really single. Pathetically single, his friends might say.

‘Catarina?’ The dark skinned beauty, he almost added. 

Magnus frowned, but then realized what Alec was thinking. But for Alec it was an understatement that it was confusing. Did the older man only now remembered that he had a girlfriend?

‘Cat and I are best friends, known each other since we were young.’ Alec made an “o” form with his mouth. 

There were a few options he could do now. He could just keep quiet and an awkward silence would appear, he could say something along the line of; “I’m single and hopelessly in love with you” or he could just kiss the man passionately.

The third option sounded like the best, so he chose C. 

and he kissed the man passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
